List of Fire Eyed Characters by Name
This is a list of '''Fire Eyed '''characters in the series Runaway Kids. It is in alphabetical order. Each character is labeled by their Dwelling, and, if applicable, what they are/were famous for. WWIII Fighters and Captains, even if low-profile, are still labeled because their occupation is/was important and should be recognized. The Dwellings are not linked because this is not a Dwelling reference page. It is a Character reference page. If you are looking for a list of Fire Eyed characters by their Dwelling go to this page. The following pictures are in relative order, and are not in a set format. The pictures are not of every character. They are not labeled, and serve to give the page a little colour. A Adam Bluebird- Sun Dweller and Founder (Deceased) Adrian Budgerigar - Bush Dweller and Techie Afterlife - Savannah Raider (Deceased) Annabel Kitten - Peace Dweller (Deceased) André Locust - Mist Dweller and Founder (Deceased) Angela - Wild Dweller (Deceased) Annejila Squirrel - Sun Dweller and Rose Garden Girl (Deceased) Anisha Anenome - Surface Dweller and Captain Antennae - Mist Raider (Deceased) Arvel - Wild Dweller (Deceased) Assan Glass Squid - Water Dweller and WWIII Fighter (Deceased) B Berry - Peace Raider Blair Caribou - Water Dweller and WWIII Fighter Bozek Blood Pheasant - Rock Dweller and Kidnapper Burrow - Earth Raider C Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur - Jungle Dweller and Founder (Deceased) Carswell Megamouth Shark - Water Dweller and WWIII Fighter (Deceased) Cobalt Angelshark - Surface Dweller and Captain (Deceased) Collin Scorpion - Desert Dweller Corbin Mayfly - Mist Dweller and Merchant (Deceased) Cory Earthworm - Earth Dweller and Earthworm D Danni Dolphin - Surface Dweller and Captain Dehlyla TaigaShrew - Peace Dweller and Rose Garden Girl (Deceased) Drake Bat - Wild Dweller, WWIII Fighter and Serial Killer (Deceased) Drip Castle - Shore Raider Droplet - Water Raider (Deceased) E Ezekiel Goshawk - Wild Dweller, Captain and WWIII Fighter F Fern Tian Shan Wapiti - Ex-High Dweller, Orphanage Owner and Auxiliary (Deceased) Flare - Sun Raider Floyd - (Assumed to be Fire Eyed) Genganger (Deceased) Foam - Surface Raider H Hailstone - High Raider Haylee Seahorse - Shallow Dweller and Founder (Deceased) Herb - Rock Raider Hike - Low Raider Holly Axolotl- Water Dweller and WWIII Fighter J Jason Earthworm - Earth Dweller and Earthworm Jayde Mouse - Low Dweller and Founder (Deceased) K Katy "Katy D" Donkey - Low Dweller and Route Specialist Kelp - Shallow Raider Kendrick Llama- Reserve Dweller and Kidnapper L Liam - Reserve Dweller and WWIII Fighter Lowlah Honeybee - Reserve Dweller and Rose Garden Girl M Micaela Deer - Reserve Dweller and Tester Misty Fairy Penguin - Water Dweller and Founder (Deceased) Munchy - Jungle Raider Mya Dove - Rock Dweller and WWIII Fighter N Nora Crayfish - Ice Dweller (Deceased) R Raponsal Lion-Cub - Savannah Dweller and Rose Garden Girl Rex Hummingbird - Sun Dweller and Medic Rona Lanternfish - Water Dweller and WWIII Fighter (Deceased) Rosie - High Dweller and Protector S Scoria - Ice Raider (Deceased) Shadow - Wild Raider Shelley Seal - Surface Dweller and Captain Slendy - Bush Raider Snow White - Reserve Raider T Tarik Star-Nosed-Mole - Earth Dweller Tayo Clownfish - Surface Dweller and Captain Third Degree - Desert Raider Danni and Tiger Toni "Tiger" Tiger - Surface Dweller and Captain Tristan Canis Falconeri - Wild Dweller and WWIII Fighter See Also List of Fire Eyed Characters by Dwelling List of Fire Eyed Characters by Height Category:Lists